


Saving Seats and Sugar Quills

by AlightWithHappiness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, TLAT, but its so hot i love him, flatface, hahaha sucks to be carlotta meloni, i love my kids, james is such a git, sugar quills should be a real candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlightWithHappiness/pseuds/AlightWithHappiness
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are only six days into their new relationship when someone steals James's seat...feat. fluff, banter, and Sirius 'Captain of the Good Ship Jily' Blackthis is set in the TLAT universe!!! all credit for everything goes to Jules, it's her world and we're all just living in it. Also, shout-out to @lame-adventures for her advice + moral support <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Saving Seats and Sugar Quills

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this scene from TLAT:
> 
> "That point of view is utterly archaic." 
> 
> "And accurate, Quaffle," said Sirius, taking a bite of the Sugar Quill. Carlotta sent him a look.
> 
> "Did you just call me a 'Quaffle?"' 
> 
> "Nope." 
> 
> "Padfoot..." warned James, Remus, and Peter in unison. Unperturbed, Sirius continued to suck on the Sugar Quill. Carlotta struggled to understand what, exactly, was going on. 
> 
> "It's better not to wonder what goes on in Sirius's mind," Remus advised. 
> 
> Sirius took another noisy bite from the Sugar Quill, and with the resulting crunch, Carlotta could not resist the urge to add: "Do you have any Idea what those will do to your teeth?" 
> 
> "Make them sing with joy at the pure deliciousness that is a Sugar Quill?' Sirius suggested. Carlotta raised her eyebrows. "And... that's my cue," said Sirius, hopping up from his desk. "Be seeing you, lot." 
> 
> With a wave, he strolled across the room, and, rather to the others' surprise, fell into the vacant desk beside Lily Evans. 
> 
> "What's that all about?" James wondered to the other two Marauders. 
> 
> "He's been in a weird mood since term started," said Remus. He picked up his own Sugar Quill again and took a bite. Crunch. 
> 
> Carlotta shot him a look, but Remus did not respond.

On the first Friday of her relationship with James Potter (because that was how she measured time now, apparently. Merlin and Agrippa.) Lily Evans ate breakfast with Sirius, Mary and Pete. James, Donna, and Marlene were at Quidditch practice, and Remus was busy tutoring… someone, though Sirius was too busy shuddering theatrically to explain who.

It was the first meal in six days that she’d eaten without James. She ached like she was missing a limb.

Agrippa.

They finished breakfast quickly and got to Charms early as a result. By unspoken mutual agreement, the four Gryffindors spread across an empty row of five desks, Pete next to Sirius next to open seat for James next to Lily next to Mary. They continued their debate about last night’s Harpies victory against the Cannons (a well-deserved clobbering, said Mary and Sirius; a disgraceful mockery of refereemanship, said Lily and Pete) across the gap.

Their conversation was prematurely interrupted, however, when Roger Diggory appeared and slid into the empty middle seat.

Lily blinked. “Sorry, we were actually saving…”

Roger did not seem to hear her. “So glad I snagged you! These silent Invisibility charms are kicking my arse. You’re going to save my life today, Lily.”

“But…” Lily tried to catch Sirius’s eye—surely telling people where they could and couldn’t sit was much more up his alley than hers?—but he just raised his eyebrows in amusement and turned to chat with Pete.

Of course. Because it was class. In five minutes they wouldn’t be able to talk to each other anyway, so it didn’t matter where they sat…it was pathetic that she was going to miss him.

Realizing she was being horribly rude to Roger, Lily forced a smile and nodded. “Sure, I’d be happy to partner up. The trick to Invisibility charms is just…”

The door opened behind them and Lily’s head whipped around immediately, train of thought stopped in its tracks.

James Potter strode through the door, bag hanging off one shoulder, tie off-kilter, hair wet from a shower and even messier than usual. Lily melted.

Her boyfriend scanned the room, then made a beeline for her the moment their eyes met. When he reached her desk he leaned down, seized her face in his hands, and kissed her hard. Lily’s eyes fluttered closed as their mouths moved together, and her lips seemed to read words from his:  _ Missed you. Want you. Need you, Snaps. _

It no longer seemed absurd that she should miss him from across a classroom. Suddenly it was ridiculous to imagine she could do anything else. When his tongue brushed across her bottom lip and she had to hold in a sigh, Lily broke away, flushing much too deeply for 9am Charms.

“Hi,” James murmured, and Lily smiled.

“Hi.” She bent to reach into her satchel and produced a brown paper bag. “Breakfast?”

James groaned aloud, then sat down on her desk. He swung to plant his feet on the edges of Lily’s seat, trapping her between his legs and nudging her thighs with his toes. “I  _ knew  _ you fancied me.”

“Eh. I’m really just in it for your body.” She kissed his knee softly, and he grinned and tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear.

“That excuse would work better if you weren’t fattening me up, Snaps.”

“With this?” She shook the bag. “Cottage cheese and vegan bacon, Love. Why, what were you expecting?”

_ “Ha.”  _ James pulled the bag from her grip and ripped it open, then groaned with pleasure when the scents of kippers, biscuits, marmalade, and (mercifully non-vegan) bacon hit his nose. He tilted her chin up with two fingers and kissed her again. “You’re God’s gift to mankind.”

Lily smiled. “You don’t believe in God.”

“I believe in kippers.”

“Do you believe in sharing kippers?” Lily reached for the bag, but James caught her hand and trapped it against his thigh.

“Not when you were luxuriously eating breakfast while I ran kipper-less sprints!”

“Not with  _ me,  _ Git. Two of my best mates were out there running kipper-less sprints with you.  _ Because _ of you.”

“But Shack and Price are small and dainty. I’m a growing boy.”

Lily laughed. “I’m telling Donna you called her small and dainty,” she threatened, and James blanched.

“My body won’t be as fun in multiple pieces.”

“Well, now, that depends on the pieces.”

James swallowed hard. Lily blinked innocently up at her boyfriend, blushing just a little. The effort of hiding her smirk made her cheeks hollow out, auburn eyelashes fluttering as she looked up at him from practically between his legs…

James shook himself. He pulled his legs off her seat and stood up, looking, a little wildly, for something else to focus on. His eyes landed on Flatface.

He rapped on Diggory’s desk with his knuckles. “Oi. Out of my seat.”

“James! _ ”  _ Lily blushed furiously. “Roger, he’s kidding.” Diggory, who had immediately started to pack up his stuff at the Quidditch Captain’s command, paused and looked between them.

“He isn’t,” said James. “Move.”

“I got here first,” said Diggory, emboldened by Lily’s defense. “Find another spot.”

“Where?” James inquired. “’Cause I’d sit with  _ your _ girlfriend, but I heard Alexa Kyle chucked you for my best mate. Who, incidentally, is to your left, in case you’re still confused about what makes this  _ my seat.” _

Diggory’s ears turned red, and Lily glared at her boyfriend. “Ignore him, Roger.”

James shrugged. “Sure, ignore me. I hear the Toadies are overrated anyway…”

“ _ Git! _ ” Lily cried, but Diggory stood up and shuffled away, tail between his legs.

“I  _ love _ Hufflepuffs.” James slid into the seat Diggory had vacated and grabbed Lily’s desk, yanking it a foot closer to his so he could rest his arm on the back of her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest, but she was not, he noted, annoyed enough to scoot away again.

“You’re  _ never  _ doing that again,” she told him firmly.

“Course not,” he agreed, grinning. “Flatface learned his lesson.”

“To _anyone!_ _So_ mean. You’re Head Boy, not _emperor…”_

“Snaps, he  _ knew _ he was taking my seat…” James grabbed her elbow with his free hand, thumb stroking the soft skin.

“Because he needed my help with silent Invisibility Charms!” Lily swatted at his hand, or meant to, but somehow their fingers ended up interlocked.

“I could need your help with silent Invisibility Charms.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Step One: take out cloak. Step Two: put on cloak. Step Three:  _ give Roger his seat back.” _

James laughed, and Lily wished she loved the sound just a little less. He settled into a very self-satisfied crooked grin, and the hand on the back of her chair lifted to rub the place where her neck met her shoulder. His thumb dug into the base of her neck, finding a knot and working it out.

Lily’s head rolled back, eyelids fluttering, and she couldn’t hide a tiny little moan that immediately reminded James of last night. “Still want me to leave?” he murmured.

Lily bit her lip, trying to muster the last of her willpower, then sighed and slumped into his arm. “I might as well get ‘Property of James Potter’ stamped across the front of my robes.”

“Would you? That’s so hot…”

“Git.” Lily grabbed his tie and tugged him in for a kiss. “I missed you.”

“Mmm…” He hummed against her lips, one hand finding her thigh and the other tangling in her hair. “Quidditch is stupid. Quitting tomorrow. Shack can be captain…”

“She’d be a significant improvement in the generosity of spirit department,” said Sirius loudly, and both Head students whipped around to see him watching them with a very self-satisfied smirk.

“Have you been staring at us this whole time?” James asked. His best mate’s smirk widened.

“Oh God, you  _ wanted _ James to kick Roger out,” Lily realized. “That’s why you let him sit there, you  _ weirdo…” _

Sirius grinned. “This,” he declared, indicating both of them with a regal wave, “Is seventy-five percent my doing. Am I not entitled to enjoy the fruits of my labour?”

The Head Students shot him identical glares, but Sirius just smirked and took a bite of a Sugar Quill. Lily sighed and reached a hand across James’s desk, palm up. “You could at least share your candy with the zoo animals.”

Flitwick clapped tiny hands together to summon their attention, so Lily never did find out what had made both boys smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'm working on a much longer fanfic of TLAT trying to finish the story/get to the first kiss! Follow my tumblr @jilyesplz for updates :)
> 
> Please tell me how I did! Constructive criticism much appreciated, I want to do Jules's characters justice.


End file.
